


Ensnared

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'Al walks in on them. Al stays.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Prompt was 'Al walks in on them. Al stays.'

Sharing a flat with his brother had seemed like a good idea at the time. Though, "at the time" was before he knew that Teddy and James were shagging. Once he and James moved in together, James let him in on "the secret."

Wanker.

Not that Al didn't love Teddy. He was like the big brother Al didn't have. One who didn't say shit about every damn thing Al did or said. 

And he was fit. 

All right, so maybe Al was a little bit jealous of James. Who could blame him? 

Not that James was hard to look at. 

So, yeah, it was problem sharing a flat with two fit blokes neither of whom were interested in having Al get in on the action.

Feeling particularly mean-spirited, Al banged on the bedroom door. "Keep it down in there!"

He heard a muffled laugh and the sound of the bedsprings creaking only got louder.

Al pressed his hand to the base of his cock. These inconvenient hard-ons were becoming a problem. He could only wank off to his room-mates so many times a day.

Maybe he could shock them into being a bit more considerate.

Steeling his nerve, Al threw the bedroom door open, his mouth falling open as he saw his brother on his hands and knees with Teddy's enormous prick sliding in and out of his arsehole. 

"Oh, fuck!" James gasped, his hand flying over his dick, come spilling across the sheets.

Teddy slammed into him, stilling with his fingers digging into the flesh of James's arse, his expression one of pure rapture.

Al should have turned around and left. Watching them now as they uncoupled themselves seemed more intimate than simply fucking had been.

"It took you forever, Al," James murmured into the pillow. "Thought for sure I would come before you got the nerve to bust down the door."

"You were waiting for me so you could get off?" Al practically shouted. More quietly, he added, "I didn't bust down the door." 

"Behave, Jamie." Teddy stood up and stretched and Al couldn't help but look at him. All of him.

_Damn._ Even flaccid, his cock made Al's mouth water. 

"We weren't sure how to ask you," Teddy said as he caressed Al's arm. 

"Ask me what?" Al said, looking between Teddy's soft expression and his brother's seductive one. 

"To join us, of course," James said. "I see the way you look at Teddy."

"And at James," Teddy said, lips brushing the shell of Al's ear. "He wants to suck you off. He's gagging for it. Just look at him."

"Now?" Al's eyes were on James's hand which was lazily stroking his prick.

"Right now. Then I'll fuck you." Teddy reached between them and cupped Al through his trousers. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Al stifled a groan. Did he ever.

Teddy reached into Al's pants and pulled out his prick. "Come on, Jamie," he said facing Al toward his brother. 

James climbed off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Al. 

"Last chance to change your mind," he said, his mouth mere inches from Al's cock.

"Suck me," Al whispered. 

James grinned wickedly before sucking Al into his mouth. 

If Al came too quickly after that, no one complained, least of all James who swallowed every drop.


End file.
